Gasoline dispenser pumps which are operable to draw fuel from underground petroleum storage tanks have been subjected to high standards with respect to leak management set by applicable statutes in many states.
Fuel leakage causes many problems. The escaped fuel becomes a dangerous fire hazard which could threaten adjacent buildings or cause a fire in an underground sewage line or in other areas. Loss of fuel is wasteful and causes an economical burden to the owner of the dispenser pump and the loss of a non-renewable energy source. Fuel leakage may even cause ground water to be contaminated. The contamination of ground water by various hydrocarbon pollutants has become a serious problem in recent years. Therefore, environmental standards in many states today require service stations to employ leak detection and containment systems at the dispenser pump island in order to prevent the contamination of ground water.
Prior art fuel pump dispenser containment boxes have been employed in service stations. One such containment apparatus is constructed of heavy 12 gage steel with an epoxy coating. The steel containment apparatus is provided with an automatic shutdown system comprising a float reservoir which mechanically closes an impact valve the instant a leak is detected. The steel containment system is further provided with hardware accessories for on site installation. It is however, undesirable to install a structure fabricated of metal in a subterranean environment over an extended period of time because it is likely to corrode.
Another apparatus is a fiberglass pan insert which may be removably attached to a metal leak catchment pump box to permit access to piping. The pan insert is not provided with pre-located apertures for receiving piping. Therefore, the installation of the pan insert requires unreliable hole drilling and the employment of uniseal fittings, grommets and caulking materials at the work site.
Still another apparatus is a blow molded polyethylene containment box having a steel frame. The polyethylene containment box is not provided with pre-located apertures for receiving piping. Therefore, couplings must be installed at the work site, thereby requiring unreliable hole drilling and costly installation of grommets and bulkhead fittings to ensure the integrity of the system.
Therefore, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for containing fuel leaks from a fuel dispenser pump constructed of a non-corrosive fiberglass material.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for containing fuel leaks from a fuel dispenser pump which requires no on site drilling procedures or grommet installation.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for containing fuel leaks from a dispenser pump having pre-located integral fiberglass couplings which decrease installation time.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for containing fuel leaks from a dispenser pump having pre-located integral fiberglass couplings which decrease installation costs.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for containing fuel leaks from a fuel dispenser pump having integral fiberglass couplings which are compatible with all major brands of piping.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for containing fuel leaks from a dispenser pump having at least one pre-located integral fiberglass conduit entry penetrations to permit conductive wires to extend through the apparatus.